katmai_bearcamsfandomcom-20200214-history
128 Grazer
Adult Female Year First Identified: 1st classified as a 4.5 year-old subadult in 2009 and as an adult female in 2010; Year of Birth: 2005 Offspring Of: '''128 Grazer is believed to be the offspring of 408 Crooked Claw '''Known Litters of Cubs: 1, Three spring cubs in 2016, Three yearlings in 2017 Darting Attempts: 128 Grazer was successfully darted by Ranger Michael Saxton in 2016 'Identification:' 128 Grazer is a medium to large adult female with a blond to light blond coat and dark patches around her eyes. She has a Roman nose and her large, oval-shaped, and widely spaced ears are very distinctive. In the fall, her coat darkens to dark blond, but her ears remain light blond. She has a long, linear scar across the top of her hips. 'Distinctive Behaviors:' 128 Grazer uses Brooks River in July and the fall, but like most females she typlically cannot compete with male bears for prime fishing spots. Recently, 128 has become one of the most skilled bears to fish the lip of Brooks Falls. In the fall, she will fish the lower river area, cut bank, and riffles. 128 is another bear who has learned to associate people with fish. This is a behavior shared with other bears like 438 Flo and 854 Divot. She is relatively habituated to people and will rapidly approach anglers who have a fish on the line. Anglers should give 128 extra space in the river and stop fishing well before she is within 50 yards. 'Life History:' 128 Grazer is believed to be the 2005 offspring of 408 CC (Crooked Claw). 128 was part of a litter of three cubs that 408 kept for three summers from 2005 to 2007. In early July 2016 128 Grazer returned to Brooks River with three spring cubs, her 1st known litter. She ws seen throughout the summer fishing the riffles, cut bank and falls. While fishing the falls, 128 initially avoided fishing the lip, instead opting to "dash and grab" around the area closest to the falls platform. Later in July, 128 began to occasionally fish the lip, but remained wary of other bears in proximinity to her cubs. 128 proved to be remarkably protective of her first litter. She was seen chasing off and attacking several other females and dominant males who approached too closely, including 83 Wayne Brother, 402, 409 Beadnose, and 32 Chunk. Her aggressively protective approach appears to have paid off ~ 128 was last sen in fall of 2016 with all three of her spring cubs, looking healthy and well fed. 128 returned to the Brooks River on June 6, 2017 with all three offspring from her 1st litter, now yearlings. '2005:' Add here '2006:' Add here '2007:' Add here '2008:' Add here '2009:' Add here '2010:' Add here '2011:' Add here '2012:' Add here '2013:' Add here '2014:' Add here '2015:' Add here '2016:' In April of 2017, KNP&P Interpretive Ranger Kristen talks about 128 Grazer in a KNP&P video that shares some 2016 footage of the 128 family group, including 128's interaction with 83 Wayne Brother (note: not 747).: 'July 2016:' 2016.07.02: 128 Grazer attacks 83 Wayne Brother video by Mike Fitz: 2016.07.07 :''' 128 Grazer and her 3 spring cubs encounter 409 Beadnose and her 2 spring cubs. Note how the bears stand their ground but avoid an actual fight. Video by Mike Fitz (former ranger at KNP&P): '''2016.07.08: 128 Grazer and her 3 spring cubs video by Rob Rager: 2016.07.12: 128 Grazer and her 3 spring cubs fishing the lip of Brooks Falls on the evening of July 12, 2016 video by Erum Chad (Erie): 2016.07.13: 128 Grazer and her 3 spring cubs video by Erum Chad (Erie): 2016.07.25: 128 Grazer and her 3 spring cubs video by Erum Chad (Erie): 2016.07.26: 128 Grazer and her 3 spring cubs on the morning of July 26, 2016 video by Erum Chad (Erie): '2017:' 'June 2017:' 2017.06.23: 128 Grazer protects her cubs video by Brenda D: 'July 2017:' 2017.07.02: 128 Grazer and yearlings feasting at the riffles and the falls video by Arlene Beech: 2017.07.06: 128 Grazer sends her cubs up a tree video by Arlene Beech: 2017.07.07: '''128 Grazer and yearlings video by Arlene Beech: '''2017.07.16: 128 Grazer "grazered" 151 Walker and 273 video by Erum Chad (Erie): 2017.07.19: 128 Grazer and the wolf video by Victoria White: 2017.07.30 Approx 18:05: One of 128 Grazer's yearlings gets a surprise when a jumping salmon lands on their back video by Flyer 7474: 'August 2017:' 2017.08.01 Approx 18:01: 503 Cubadult gets "GRAZERED" in this video by Flyer 7474. 2017.09.01 Afternoon: '128 Grazer and yearlings spend the afternoon at the falls video by Flyer 7474: '2018: Add here 'Known Courting & Mating:' Add here 'Known Litters of Cubs:' Add here 'Known Relatives:' Add here 'Darting Attempts:' 128 Grazer was successfully darted in 2016 by Ranger Michael Saxton Category:Bear Book